The Muppets Take the O2
The Muppets Take the O2 was a live stage show starring the Muppets performed at the O2 Arena in London, England on July 13 - 14, 2018 (with a matinee and evening performance on the 14th). The show was a follow-up to 2017's performance at the Hollywood Bowl, reprising many of the same acts (some given a new, local twist). __TOC__ Highlights include performances by Miss Piggy and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, along with new sketches of Pigs in Space and Muppet Labs. Bobby Moynihan returned as the main guest star of the show. Special guests in the concerts include Kylie Minogue, Kevin Bishop, David Tennant, Adam Hills, Peter Davison, Anthony Head, Charles Dance, and music group Steps.The Muppets Facebook Page July 5, 2018 Tennant, Minogue, Dance, and Bishop were only present in the Friday evening show, while Hills, Davison, Head and Steps were a part of the Saturday performances. Program Cast , Jane Gootnick, David Rudman, Peter MacKennan, Matt Vogel, Kyle Laughlin, Debbie McClellan, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, and Peter Linz]] Muppet Performers *Dave Goelz: The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf, Beauregard, Chip *Bill Barretta: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Bobo the Bear, Mahna Mahna, Big Mean Carl *Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Newsman *Matt Vogel: Kermit the Frog, Uncle Deadly, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Camilla, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Sweetums *David Rudman: Scooter, Janice, Beaker *Peter Linz: Walter, Robin, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Snowth Additional Muppet Performers :Dave Barclay, Julianne Buescher, Tim Blaney, Tyler Bunch, Kevin Carlson, Ryan Dillon, John Kennedy, Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil, Noel MacNeal, Drew Massey, James Murray, Paul McGinnis, Michael Oosterom, Carmen Osbahr, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, Michelan Sisti, Allan TrautmanProgram for The Muppets Take the O2. Muppet Characters :Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Animal, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Bobo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Chickens, Chip, Crazy Harry, Cue Card Monster, Dogs, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Flowers, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Green Frackle, Frogs, Ghosts, Gonzo, Happy Yellow Creature, Janice, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, The Mutations, Nigel, The Newsman, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pokey, Pops, Rabbits, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scabby Frackle, Scooter, Shark, Sheep, Skulls, The Snowths, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zoot Crew :Directors: Kirk Thatcher, Andrew Williams :Written by: Jim Lewis, Andrew Williams, Kirk Thatcher, Matthew Barnette :Executive Producers: Debbie McClellan, Andrew Williams :Choreographer: Michael Rooney :Muppet Music Director/Music Producer: Ed Mitchell :Orchestrator/Arranger: Steve Morell :Music Recording/Mixing Engineer: Rick Ruggieri :Post Production Services: Soapbox Films Muppet Workshop :Workshop Supervisor: Jane Gootnick :Workshop: Mary Brehmer, Andrea Detwiler, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro Gallery TakeO2-Arches.jpg TMTO2UK-13th-7-2018_(2).jpg TakeO2-Swinetrek.jpg TakeO2-SwinetrekTennant.jpg| TakeO2-SonicScrew.jpg Piggy Thirteenth Doctor.jpg TakeO2-Mayhem.jpg TakeO2-PiggyHitsSomeone.jpg KevinBishop-Chef.jpg TakeO2-GonzoFloat.jpg Merchandise 20180713-WA0007-002.jpg|O2 Arena Merchandise Shop o2 program.jpg|Program book o2 hoodie 2.jpg|Hoodie o2 shirt 6.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 T-shirt o2 shirt 7.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 event T-shirt o2 shirt.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 event T-shirt o2 dr teeth shirt.jpg|Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem T-shirt o2 keyring.jpg|Keyring o2 lanyard.jpg|Lanyard o2 bag 4.jpg|Bag o2 magnet.jpg|Magnet o2 mug.jpg|Mug O2_poster.jpg|Poster We%27re_Doing_a_Best_Of_The_Muppets-2018.png|CD Sources External links *OhMyDisney: "The Muppets' Live Show Is Heading To London" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Stage Shows Category:Live Appearances